You Know Me
by PhoneySaint
Summary: Ryan Evans was proud of himself. Chad Danforth was ashamed of who he really was. Can they bring out the best in each other, or will their differences push them apart? Chyan.
1. TV Trauma

Ryan Evans, the Drama King, walked down the halls of East High with his head held high. He was proud, and ready to go Wildcat on anyone who tried to bring him down. He was himself now, and nobody would ever be able to make him feel bad again.

_It's so nice to be out, _Ryan thought as the crowd parted in front of him, _I feel as if a weight has been lifted of my shoulders._

"Hey queer!" Troy Bolten, basketball team captain, screamed as he passed.

"Wazzup, Cocksucker?" another player of the team shouted.

Ryan laughed; he wouldn't let them get to him. Why should he?

"Wow, nice one. Didn't you say that second period also?"

"FAG!" was the only response he had received. Ryan rolled his eyes; those apes had just PROVEN Darwin. What was with them, they truly need some new material. But hey, for people with brains the size of pinheads, he thought they were doing okay. He laughed a bit; sometimes he cracked himself up far too much.

A pair of freshmen boys were starring wide-eyed at him, he leaned close to them and gave some jazz hands.

"Boo."

They scurried away, not really looking back.

The bell rang; he was going to be late to drama.

"The theatre, the hallowed halls of art and literature combined into a wonderful-" Mrs. Darbus was off on a dramatic rant already. He wasn't even more then two minutes late. He was trying to sneak to his seat unnoticed, when a shrill voice echoed across the room and took up a battle with his eardrums.

"MR. EVENS. I am truly glad you have decided to join my class."

_Ugg, _Ryan thought to himself_, like a chipmunk on steroids._

"Hello Mrs. Darbus. Sorry I'm a little late, I was practicing for this year's winter Musicale." He said with the biggest, most convincing smile he could muster.

For a reason unknown to him, she looked flattered.

"Well, Mr. Evens, I will let you off with a warning." She said with an equally large smile, you could see places where her lipstick had missed her mouth and hit her teeth. Ryan sighed, smiled, and took his seat behind Kelsi. The door to the classroom was opened and the big haired Chad Danforth stepped in.

"I'm here to pick up the T.V, the check-out sheet in the A.V room said you only needed it for-" Chad tried to get out before getting cut off.

"Mr. Danforth, you may take the television away. I only needed it to show the freshman a musical film." Mrs. Darbus nearly screamed, as if Chad had done something horrible by entering the room.

Chad began to rescue the television set from room 124, but stopped at the door and turned to the horribly loud teacher once more.

"Mrs. Darbus, my partner is kinda gone today, could I get some help? The elevator is out and I need help getting this thing downstairs."

"Mr. Evens would be more then happy to assist you." She said with a waving of her hand at Ryan, before continuing on her rant.

Ryan took this as a godsend and practically ran from the room. He loved drama, and he loved acting. But today his sister was absent do to a cold, so he had nobody to talk to while Darbus rambled on and on, so he gladly grabbed his end of the cart, and wheeled it to East Highs main stairway.

**A/N- Hello I wish I knew this place existed sooner, I think when I die... This will be my heaven. :'D This is kinda my first fic ever, so reviews would make me tear up. I'll try to update soon.**


	2. Video Killed the Basketball Star

**A/N- My friend wanted me to update now. So I did. x Sorry it is so short.**

Ryan wheeled the T.V cart closer and closer to the bumpy three-story drop that some people called the main staircase. He, being the feminine man that he is, stopped abruptly and sat at the top step. Why risk breaking a nail, he just got them done yesterday.

"Ryan, we need to get this DOWN THE STAIRS." Chad spoke, the last three works were so slow, Ryan guessed he must have taken too large a breath, and his tiny brain was a little overwhelmed.

"Yeah, you really should get that down there. Someone may need to, y'know, use it." Ryan gave a motion with his hands that must have meant something like '_Go on, I'll watch you.' _

"Whatever, man." Chad said, turning and taking the cart down the flight of stairs backwards.

Ryan watched intently, this was amazing. He really should do a biology project on the inner workings of the basketball team; it could earn him an A… Hmm… Or a C-, there is so little going on in there so his work would look rushed and incomplete.

Chad's foot slipped, and he teetered a bit. Ryan bit back a gasp, but when Chad steadied himself he only sighed and went back to examining his nails.

"Dude, I could really use a little help." Chad said from a whole flight down.

"I'll help you down the last flight," Ryan lied " it's smaller, so I wouldn't get in the way quite as much."

Chad shook his head in utter frustration. _How can such a cutie be so, well, mean?_ Chad shook his head again, _Well; he is Sharpay's twin._

That's when it happened. He was too deep in thought; the cart had leaned too far over. It fell on him, and it was pretty heavy… Did he break something? _OW! Yes, I broke something… GOD IT HURTS!_

Tears were welling in Chad's half-opened eyes.

It's so bad, I can't even scream… I…uhn… 

Everything went black, and just as soon as it did Ryan looked up.

"CHAD!" his scream could be heard from across the school, he screamed so loud he mad Darbus' screams sound like whimpers. "SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!"

Those screams were so loud, 911 got a call from every classroom on the second and third floors, and calls from a quarter of the classrooms on the first floor.

YKMYKMYKMYKMYKMYKMYKMYKMYKMYKMYKMYKMYKMYKM 

Chad was unconscious on a stretcher, and Ryan was running beside him, and beside Ryan was the new Principle, Mrs. Stern. The ambulance was waiting, and Ryan was determined to be in the back with Chad. He would lie if he had to.

They got Chad up and into the back, and Ryan started to climb into the back, but was stopped by one of the paramedics.

"Only immediate family, son."

"I'm his brother!" _CRAP! Like he would believe that…_

The paramedic raised and eyebrow, Ryan thought fast.

"I'm…er…adopted?" he said, as if trying the response on for size.

This is when the principle came in, and boy was Ryan glad.

**A/N- DUN DUN DUHHH! Heh, I like this whole writing thing. And apparently I'm not THAT bad. So, will Ryan get into the back of the ambulance? What injuries did Chad acquire? Will the principle TRULY help Ryan? Stay tuned, review, and you will soon find out:'D**


End file.
